Fighting for You
by Shanynde
Summary: Season 5 SPOILERS....Mark and Lexie.


Right after the show end, this is my shot at closure!

After Mark had repaired the John Doe's hand, he had headed to his hotel. No longer did he see it as a home. He needed something more. When Lexie had told him, no, that she wouldn't move in with him, they had had, what he supposed, their first fight, and might have broken up. He didn't know what to think, he just knew that it hurt. Reaching his room, he poured himself some scotch and sat on the couch.

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. Standing up, he knew it was Lexie, and although he didn't want to deal with her, he knew that if he didn't, he would feel so much worse. Gulping down the last bit of scotch, he opened the door to see a sobbing Lexie. Wordlessly, he let her in, thinking that perhaps she had come to apologize.

Silently she walked in, and sat on the couch. Mark stood, his arms crossed.

"What do you want Grey?" He gruffly asked.

"The John Doe," she paused, "it was George. He died on the operating table. And, And, Izzie, in Alex's arms, they couldn't…they couldn't. Oh, Mark."

Mark sat down, shocked. Looking down, he remembered those two, O'Malley and Stevens. Stevens was one of the good ones, kind, sharp, yeah, she was one of the good ones. And she and Karev, they were happy.

But O'Malley. It was no secret that Mark Sloan hated O'Malley, and had no problem telling him that. He went out of his way to mock him, every moment he could.

But, he looked over, and he saw Lexie, and mentally kicking himself, he remembered. They had been roommates, she had a crush on him. It was one of the first thing's he'd noticed about Lexie, how she defended O'Malley. Mark knew that if he hadn't come along, they might have gotten together.

"Please, help me forget, Mark, please," she whispered as she kissed him.

For a moment Mark kissed her back but then pulled away.

"I can't do this."

"What? Mark, why not."

"You can't just come in here after we've broken up and expect me to,"

"Wait, we broke up?"

"You didn't want to move in with me. I don't know what you feel about me."

"Please stop," Lexie said as she bit her lip, I'm sorry," Lexie cried, "that I'm not ready. I'm sorry for freaking out and then blaming you. I'm younger, Mark, I, I've never felt like this before. I've never been this kind of serious relationship."

"And I have? Little Grey, you told me to tell Derek. You asked me to meet your dad. Lexie," he paused, "that meant something. I thought we were on the same page. I wanted to take the next step. I'm going to buy a house, whether or not you wanted to live with me, but to me, this was my way of moving forward. If I wasn't I would have already taken you to bed and made you forget. But, I won't. I'm not the manwhore anymore. I'm grown up, and I can't wait. I'm tired of women using me."

"I'm not using you. Mark, I swear. And, please, we will talk about this, but for tonight, could you hold me, I, I can't be alone, please."

Mark wanted to say no, but, honestly, his greatest weakness, he could never deny the woman he loved.

"Come here," he said, and he reached for her. Wordlessly he held her for what seemed like an eternity as she cried. He carried her to the bed, as he laid her down and covered her with blankets. Ever so softly, he moved her hair back behind her ear.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"No, it's not. Mark, I don't want this to be the end of us."

"Lex, we'll talk about it in the morning."

"No, no, Mark. Mark, tell me that we're not done. Please," she whimpered.

"Lex," he paused. "I can't tell you that. Lexie Grey, I'm in love with you. I want to my home to be your home and someday, I want you to wear my wedding ring and to have my children. But if don't want that, then we need to end this." Two tears came down Mark's cheek as he finished, "Because I am tired of getting hurt."

As Lexie moved to speak, he held his hand up, "No, don't say anything. I'll hold you tonight; you're hurting, but tomorrow,"

Lexie nodded, "Tomorrow, tomorrow, we'll talk. But Mark, I do love you. And, I'm not going anywhere. You fought for me; now it's my turn to fight for you."

The END…hopefully not


End file.
